Quiet Mind
by SummerStarWatcher
Summary: Inara was just looking for some peace and quiet one night on Serenity, when Mal came in.


**A/N: This is a repost of the first chapter of one of my other stories, Secrets of a Kind. Unfortunately that one became longer than I had originally intended, and languished for years. Reading back through, I've decided that the first chapter is best as a oneshot, rather than the larger fic.**

 **It's done as a songfic, based on the song Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade.**

 **Read and enjoy!**

 **~Star**

XXXX

The best thing 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting,

Could it be we've been this way before?

I know you don't think that I am trying,

I know you're wearing thin down to the core.

-Fall For You, Secondhand Serenade

Inara let the familiar ritual of preparing tea comfort her. As she felt the heat of the kettle dissipate, she let the rich, pungent smell of the authentic Sihnonese tea leaves fill her nostrils. Her mouth watered in anticipation of the delectable taste, but she forced herself to wait. This tea was meant to be savored, as it was the last of her supply left. And even when they were back on a civilized planet where this quality of tea could be acquired, she wouldn't be able to buy more. She hadn't worked since the events on Miranda, and all of her possessions and savings were at the training house. So this really was her last cup of tea.

As she raised the cup of tea to her lips, a bedraggled Mal entered the kitchen, stopping short when he saw her. "Nara," he said in a sleep-roughened voice, making her smile. "What're you doin' up at this hour?"

She turned, taking the welcome sight of Mal wearing only loose-fitting sleep-pants and a confused expression. "Just making some tea."

"Can't you do that just as well in your shuttle?"

Now Inara stopped, taking time to formulate her response. Ordinarily, she would have made tea in her shuttle, but she loved the feel of this ship, it's atmosphere, it's aura, and chose instead to let Serenity calm her. But it was more complicated than that. How could she tell Mal that she was avoiding her shuttle, saturated as it was with memories and commitments? How could she tell him that she wanted to work again? Work for him, as part of his crew, instead of being a companion? Instead, Inara simply said, "I needed to feel Serenity tonight."

Mal relaxed and felt a smile creep onto his face, but forced it back, unwilling to admit that her answer pleased him. She took the same comfort from the ship as he did; so what, it didn't mean anything.

His beautiful Inara had turned back to the counter where her tea was waiting, a composed companion once more. But he lived for the moments that cool façade slipped and he was allowed to glimpse the emotion underneath.

Just moments ago, he had been able to look deep into her eyes, and was surprised by what was reflected there. Conflict, resentment, a touch of fear, but also longing and contentment. Shading every emotion was the cloud of secrecy that was never far from her.

But no animosity towards him, no hint of discomfort in that moment. So what was she hiding? Was she trying to forget? And what was she longing for? Mal's brain couldn't handle those heavy questions in the middle of the night, so he pushed them aside.

He broke the silence. "Might I try a taste of that fancy tea o' yours?"

She looked surprised, and a mite reluctant, but then offered him the cup with a smile.

"It's my favorite kind. It has a wonderful, rich flavor, and it always helps me clear my head."

Mal tried a sip. Maybe it was because he wasn't as cultured as Inara, but the tea seemed like nothing special to him. But if Inara liked it, it must be good.

He handed the cup back in time to see her eyes flick to the container of tea leaves as she sighed. That was something else to be investigated later; he filed it away in his memory.

"Like it?"

"Yep, well, I'll be headin' back to m' bunk now. Mal smiled, letting some of the warmth he felt for this woman creep into his voice. "G'night, Inara. Enjoy your Serenity."

Her Serenity. Inara liked the sound of that.

She looked back into her cup, and sighed. Her tea was almost gone, but it had served its purpose. For a moment, her problems had seemingly melted away, leaving a sense of quiet contentment in their place. The tea had worked its magic; in fact, it had worked far better than usual. Inara refused to attribute her newfound serenity to the man who constantly riled her up. They were always so good at fighting, it seemed impossible that he had helped to calm her down. _No,_ she thought, _it must have been the tea._

But as Inara went back to bed, she had a hard time keeping her thoughts away from Mal.


End file.
